Hen Night
by use2b2t2
Summary: Challenge fic from JamesSee.  Severus is there for the Hen night of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Grangetr and has his way with them before the marrige. Addult situations I remind you as the first chapter is innocent but gets heated later on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I write for enjoyment and make not dollar our pound from this.

Chapter 1. Hen Night

Hermione Granger placed down the parchment that she received from the Department of Ministry and shook her head in anger. It was crazy.

Wizards were matched with two witches under a ridicules marriage law designed to progenate magical offspring and she found that she was disgusted with the whole thing.

She went to the Minister of Magic about her pairing and her voice fell on cold ears despite what she did to save the Wizarding world. She was stuck with her pairing and while not repulsive she found herself uncomfortable. It was with her best friend Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

She went to the Burrow to talk to Ron and found that he was not so upset with the situation at all. She remembered his words.

"It's not all bad Hermione. I care for you to be sure but I realized that I could never be a match you Hermione. I think that this marriage law is all for the best."

"But Ron its Harry and Ginny! You know that Harry is in love with Ginny only. It's awkward Ron. I love only you."

Ron gently kissed her cheek and whispered. "I know Hermione but your pairing could have been much worse. You could have been stuck with Draco or even worse the bat of the dungeons. Besides what would you do? Break your wand and leave the Wizarding world?"

Hermione growled out in frustration. "I've thought about it Ron and I know you would never do it to stay with me."

"You're clever Hermione. You need to talk to my sister and Harry."

Ron held her tightly in his arms and softly kissed her brushy hair. "Go to Harry and Ginny at Grimuald. You have avoided them like the plague since it was announced."

Hermione felt Ron release her and escorted her to the door as his family watched in sadness.

"Who is your pairing Ron?"

"Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood." He replied.

Hermione looked to Ron. "Are happy with your pairings Ron?"

Ron looked to her. "Luna will be a challenge but I think that I am Hermione."

She looked to him and realized that no matter how much she begged he would not go with her to the muggle world. "Send me an invite to the wedding Ron." Hating that the fact that he was involved with Lavender at school previously.

"I will Hermione." Ron softly replied and watched her Apparate away.

Hermione arrived at Grimauld place and knocked on the door and found that Harry answered it.

"I hoped that you would come here Hermione." Harry spoke in relief and held the door open.

She walked in and saw Ginny standing in the hallway looking to her in worry. "Are you going to accept Hermione? Harry talked to Kingsley and we found out that if you do not accept then Pansy Parkinson would be assigned to us. You know how horrid she is."

Harry led the two witches into the living room and poured a hefty serving of Firewhiskey for each and handed them out, watching them take a seat. He poured a glass of his own and joined them. Hermione…" He began.

"Kiss me Harry. Right now in front of Ginny and don't hold anything back."

Harry went to her and looked into her warm brown eyes for a moment and did as he was commanded capturing her lips and kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her. Her kiss was different and as invitimg as Ginny's. After a moment he began to trace a finger along her back as he continued. He found himself caught up and realized that he could actually shag the friend that he never actually thought about in that way.

Oh Gods! Hermione thought as she felt a hint of lust rise up. I'm actually getting turned on by this. She broke the kiss and looked to Ginny.

"What do you feel about this Ginny? If I agree you know that I will be doing this and much more with Harry."

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking Hermione. I know that Harry loves me. I'm able to share if I have to accept the decree to have Harry."

She sipped her drink and looked to the couple. "This is going to be awkward but I suppose I will accept it. I owe Harry anyway for saving me from a troll."

Ginny moved over and hugger her friend. "Thank you Hermione. You don't know what this means for us."

She felt the effects of her drink relax her. She chuckled at her sudden thought and voiced. "Look at this way Harry. When news gets out that I've accepted we are going to be the new version of the Golden Trio."

Harry chuckled and moved close to wrap an arm around her. "I know that we can make this work. And don't think that you are the only one that hates the decree. Not everyone's pairings were favorable and consider muggle-borns mixed with pure-bloods. This is madness Hermione." His voice changed to sadness. "People are going to get hurt. Both physically and mentally and the Ministry knows this. It explains why you are paired with us Hermione. It wouldn't do to have the heroine of our world harmed by the Ministry."

"And I'm the one that is supposed to be clever Harry. I did not think beyond the fact that I was paired up with you and Ginny."

They sat quietly in the living room holding one another.

Professor Severus Snape walked down the rickety stairs of his temporary residence of the Leaky Cauldron. He was forced there as his house at Spinner's End was burned down during his trial and there was nowhere to go before the start of term. It had taken the Ministry two years to rebuild the school and in two weeks time he would be free of this noisy place. And it was noisy tonight, loud blaring of music in the bar.

He slid up to the bar and looked to Old Tom. "The usual Tom." Growling out in impatience.

"You can't be here Snape. The bar is closed for a Hen night." Tom begged the wizard.

"Get my drink Tom and I am going nowhere. We have a contract and you will abide by it."

Tom muttered a curse as he turned to pour the dour wizard his drink. He did not want to deal with Snape tonight and placed a glass and two bottles of Firewhiskey on the bar. "Take this up to your room and be gone with you Snape. I do not want any complications tonight as they celebrate."

Severus glared at the barman for a moment and then took the glass and bottles and sat at a table in a dark corner looking to the tittering group of young witches to figure out who the Hen party was for.

"What can I do with this thing?" Hermione shouted out over the music unwrapping a gift and held up a ten inch dildo.

All her friends laughed at her blush of embarrassment. "You're a virgin Hermione? Hey Tom give Hermione a blow job!" Lavender called out.

She glared at her friends and put the thing down as Lavender explained what she could do with it.

Tom walked over and placed the drink down and immediately left.

Severus heard the shout and his thought answered his question. Ah the Hen party of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger to Potter. He remembered the wedding nuptials announced in the Prophet and knew the pairing was driven by their status.

But he did not have a status in the marriage law. He received an owl explaining that his actions merited exclusion to the law. He laughed when he received it as he knew the Ministry could not find a pairing for him at all. He did teach almost all of witches and wizards for the last twenty years. The owl confirmed that there would be no pairing for him. He found that he did not mind it at all. He had Knockturn Alley to turn when he felt the need.

He continued to observe amused at Granger's response.

Ginny looked to the dark corner and noticed her ex-potions professor sitting in a corner. The drinks that she consumed emboldened her to approach him and she sat down at the table.

"Professor Snape a surprise to see you here. Tom promised us that his pub would be wizard free except for what is arranged." Taking a sip from her drink and looked to him.

"Miss Weasley my residence is here and Tom has a contract. He could not chuck me out."

Ginny looked to him interest. "I see."

Severus looked to the witch. She was open game. "Shame that you will never experience another wizard after you are married Miss Weasley."

"What are you saying Snape? We're here to have fun."

He looked to the witch and whispered in a silky voice. "You are and what is the purpose of a Hen Night? I doubt that you have been with another man other than Potter and I am willing to offer it if you are brave enough to choose."

Ginny looked to the dour man. To be with another man was interesting and she was drunk enough to consider it. "What do you offer Professor Snape?"

"You could find out witch. My residence is room 2." Snape stood up and left his table leaving his bottles of Firewhiskey behind.

Ginny watched him leave familiar robes billowing behind him. She watched her fellow witches, their attention drawn to the virgin status of Hermione.

She poured herself a hefty portion of the bottle he left, sputtering out. Thinking about his proposition she looked to the gathered witches and knew that she would not be missed. She put her glass down and went up the stairs and found that his door was opened.

She heard his silky voice. "Come to me Ginerva Weasley and let me educate you."

She hesitated for a moment and looked to the man. After a moment she walked to him and felt his arms wrap around her.


	2. Chapter 2 Hen Night

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I write for enjoyment and make not one dollar or pound from this. Descriptive adult situation as this is M for a reason.

Chapter 2. Hen Party

He wrapped his arms around her and looked to her. "I assure you that you will not be disappointed." Leaning down to kiss her to kiss her deeply, his long finger drawing slowly down her spine and felt her shudder against him. He felt the heat and anticipation emanating from her. He moved to her neck and lightly nipped it as he pulled the straps down and she moved allowing the dress to slip from her body.

She felt him move behind her unsnapping her bra and slowly remove her underwear and shuddered out in pleasure feeling his long fingers move from her slim hips and traced down her legs.

"Step away from them and face me." He commanded with a silky voice.

She did as she was told and found him knelt at her feet looking up to her.

He looked to the red patch of hair neatly trimmed. "Beautiful Ginerva." Gently pushing her legs apart and began to plant kisses on the inside of her calve and moved up to her inner the. He lingered there lightly nipping her skin hearing the low gasp of pleasure from here.

"If you like this you are going to love what's next." Moving up to her snatch and placing his hands on her nicely shaped ass and pressed her to his face and lightly licked the hard nub between the lips of her pussy. He felt her hands on his shoulder to push him away her body tense, realizing that she never shared in the joy of cunninglingus and ignored it as he continued.

After a moment he felt her relax and begin to enjoy his administrations moaning out "Professor…"

Her juices flushed out and he lapped it up enjoying the musky taste as the witch orgasmed, wrapping her hands in his long lank hair as she rode through the explosion of ultimate pleasure.

He moved up and captured her lips, pleased that she was not afraid of it after her first experience.

Oh Merlin! Ginny thought. That was the most mind blowing thing that she ever experienced. She felt sated and wanted more at the same time.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione finished her third blowjob feeling relaxed as she watched a group in black robes walked into the room, hoods hiding the identity of those contained.

She looked around and noticed that Ginny was absent. She must have gone to the loo.

Lavender met the group and sat the group down at the back of the room. "Are you ready boys?"

"We need to wait for Ginny and I did not promise you anything. I am only giving you an opportunity."

"I'm not sure of this. It seems that we will be parading ourselves." One hooded figure muttered.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You are all single and there are quite a few witches here. The odds are with you."

Another hooded figure spoke up. "Buy us a round of whatever we want and we will wait."

Lavender called out. "Tom we need a round of drinks over here."

Tom glanced up the stairs remembering that Miss. Weasley followed Snape up there. He knew about Hen Nights and turned a blind eye to whatever happened at them. He thought of Mr. Potter and decided that he would delay things to mask whatever was going on upstairs.

Tom moved over to Lavender. "What is your poison?"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus picked up the witch and placed her on his bed. "I know that I want more and I know that you do as well."

He removed his clothes and slid next to her. "I know what you want and you only need to say the words witch."

Ginny looked to the pale wizard over here. "Professor I want you." She breathed out.

Severus kissed her, feeling her body melt under his. There was no need for foreplay because she was ready. Capturing her hard nipple, his tongue swirled around it and he heard her moan out in pleasure. He placed his long thick member at here entrance and moved it to rub her clit, pleased at the response of the witch. She was putty under his hands and it was refreshing not to have a struggling witch under him. He had raped quite a few during Voldemort's service but deep down he hated the actions that he performed against the witches that he was commanded to harm. He had remained to himself after the Ministry cleared his name until the young witch answered his challenge.

He pushed into her and Gods she was tight. He waited for a moment and began to move enjoying the velvet touch wrapped around his cock as he began to move.

Ginny arched her hips to meet the strokes of Professor Snape as he filled her. Oh Gods it felt so good! She moaned out and her hips increased the rhythm, encouraging the wizard above her to increase his strokes.

Severus rotated his hips and placed his hands under her ass to gain a deeper penetration and continued to thrust into her.

So warm and inviting. He increased his actions as he slammed into her as he came close to orgasm.

"Gods! I'm coming!" He shouted out as he pumped her in a fast pace feeling his balls tighten hard before he shot his seed into her, growling out like an animal.

Ginny moaned out at the increased thrust and felt her orgasm build and suddenly released at the man's shout and enjoyed the feel of his thrust as she rode through the second orgasm of the night and stilled as he fell against her panting.

Gods that was the best that he had in years, a willing witch under him and not resisting. He slid off of her and gathered her into his arms and looked to her. "You are going to be missed. You need to clean yourself up and get back to your Hen party."

She noticed the slight hard tone in his voice and immediately moved up from the bed and Scourgifiedherself and looked to him for a moment before dressing and left his room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna Lovegood noticed Ginny walking down the stairs and moved to her. "We have been waiting for you as the entertainment can't happen without you."

"Sorry Luna, I needed the Loo. I wonder what you girls have planned for me and Hermione." Sitting next to her brushy haired friend.

Despite the Blowjobs she looked to her friend and realized that she did something more than going to the loo.

Looking to the table in the back she noticed that Snape was there watching the activities a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. She watched him raise his glass to her and turned away as Lavander stood up. "Ladies I have some excitement planned for tonight and it involves wizards."

The group looked to Lavender in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3 Hen Night

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I write for enjoyment and make not one dollar or pound from this. Descriptive adult situation as this is M for a reason.

Hen Night Chapter 3

Severus sat at his table smirking at the peals of laughter from the witches. So predictable. Put an offer before them during these parties and a man was guaranteed to get a bit of fluff. He did that to Potter's witch and enjoyed the tidbit willingly presented to him. And it was a satisfying interlude indeed. Potter was lucky to snatch a witch that was so passionate in bed. But the hated boy had two witches, the other being Granger. He bet that she was a frigid witch based on her words. A virgin at twenty three in the Wizarding world was unheard of. The music sounded out in an erotic neat and hpulled from his musings of Granger hearing the voice of Lavender Brown.

"Ladies, a call went out throughout the Wizarding world to be here tonight. After careful vetting and careful examination of their "Wands". She paused at the peals of laughter. "I selected those worthy of a chance of our hens about to be married and you as well."

The group of hooded wizards walked over and stood in front of the gathered witches and swayed erotically to the beat.

"Witches I present Wizardales, here for you and only you!" Lavender announced to the guest.

Hermione sat next to Ginny watching the men pull out their wands and Vanish their robes at the same time revealing black leather pants and bare muscular chest, identity hidden by a black mask.

The strippers walked out into the group of witches swaying to the beat as they moved to the women. They moved as one and ripped the pants off as the witches cheered and placed galleons in the pouch attached to thong that barely covered their "wands".

One moved to Hermione and looked into her eyes, tilting her chin and traced a finger down her neck, stopping before her breast. He whirled away quickly and was replaced by another.

She enjoyed the touch of the unknown wizard leaning into her kissing her neck feeling him thrust behind her while wrapping his arms around her. The erotic attention to her turned her on.

"Enjoy yourself Hermione. Maybe something interesting will happen tonight." Ginny whispered. "Don't let your status of a virgin deter you."

Hermione moved away from the wizard and pulled Ginny aside. "After being with your brother for three years do you really think that I am a virgin?"

Ginny looked to her friend for a moment and exclaimed. "Hermione you wicked minx! Everyone believed you were a virgin."

She snorted. "I'm not the goody two shoes everyone thinks I am. And I am going to take advantage because I have to bed Harry after this. I want a little experience before I do that."

"Bravo for you Hermione."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at his table and snorted in disgust. He was sure there were two Slytherin mixed in with the meat and understood why they were there. A bit of fluff from Granger or Weasley if selected? It would be stories told in a pub bragging to their fellow snakes that they shagged the witches of Harry Potter. Hard to resist and he could not find fault with the line of thinking. He bedded one of them already and wondered if he could capture the other. He heard her words about not being a virgin and it sparked his interest. He did not care to spend time making the moment special for a virgin. But a Hermione Granger defiled intrigued him.

She watched the wizards move away from the group of women and stood in a line in front of them. Each now had a number sticking out of the front of their thong.

Lavender gathered the group of witches around her holding out a bowl with bits of parchment contained within. "Wizardale wizards have graciously agreed to spend the night with you. But there are more witches than wizards here tonight so we will draw. Those that draw a number are the lucky ones this night to have your desires fulfilled. Come forward and draw."

The witches drew a bit of parchment from the bowl and compared the number to the wizard and tittered comparing their catch.

Hermione pulled a parchment out of the bowl and it was number three. And she knew who that wizard was based on the fine line of red hair trailing down from the navel. She had seen it before and trailed it with her finger enough times in the last three years. If she accepted it would complicate things and make her decision difficult based on her feelings. She looked to the witches gathered and noticed Luna looking at her bit of parchment sadly.

"I take it you are not happy with what you've pulled Luna?"

"No Hermione and the Nargals promised me that I would meet with one destined to be with me tonight." Showing her the blank parchment.

"I think the Nargals are right tonight Luna. Take mine as I do not care to be with a wizard tonight."

Luna quickly exchanged parchments and looked to her friend. "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes Luna and I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now go and take him."

She watched as the lucky witches led the wizards upstairs leaving Ginny with her as the unlucky left the pub.

"So you were unlucky too Ginny." Hermione stated taking a sip from her drink.

"Not really Hermione. I took care of that earlier." Ginny replied.

Hermione noticed her friends eyes shift slightly toward the alcove where Professor Snape was sitting alone.

"You did Snape!" Hermione exclaimed to her friend.

"It was more like he did me Hermione. And it was the best thing I've ever experienced." Ginny sighed out and quickly continued seeing the look of surprise on Hermione's face. "Mind you Harry is the one I want and he is incredible but there is something to say about having a one night stand with one who is considered forbidden. And how he moved Hermione! Who would have ever thought that he was so.."

Hermione cut her off. "Ugh and I do not need details. I've booked a room here and I'll see you in three days for our wedding."

Ginny stood up and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see you then and thank you for everything."

Hermione remained at her table and called old Tom over. "I'll take a bottle of Firewhiskey Tom and be up to my room after that."

"As you wish Miss." Tom replied and brought back a bottle and a glass. "I wish you happy nuptials." Leaving the witch to herself.

Severus watched the witch pour a healthy portion before downing it in one go, sputtering as she sat the empty glass down and eyed it.

The helping of Firewhiskey warmed her body and she thought of the wizards whirling around her, touching her and she felt her body thrum with desire. Oh great and Ron unavailable. Well she would take the bottle and go to her room and take care of her need. She moved to pick up the bottle of Firewhiskey and noticed a shadow over her table and looked up to the sharp hawkish features of her ex-professor looking down to her.

"Good evening Professor Snape would you like a drink?" She asked pushing her bottle towards him.

"Don't mind if I do Miss Granger." Purring out in a silly voice and pulled the empty glass to him and poured the golden liquid into the glass. He held it up for a moment before drinking the contents down and placed the glass upon the table.

She observed him sitting across from her looking to her with a gleen in his dark obsidian eyes.

"So Professor I hear that Hogwarts will be opened in two weeks time and that you are returning." Hermione lightly spoke pulling the empty glass to her and poured a helping of Firewhiskey from the bottle.

"Yes Miss Granger and once again Head of Slytherin house and Professor of Potions."

"Gods help the returning students. I'm curious as to why you are sitting across from me Professor Snape. You never had the time of day for me before."

He pulled the blank parchment to him and tapped it with a long finger. "This brings me here."

Hermione looked to the wizard calculating. "I exchanged with Luna. I am alone by choice."

"Too good for anyone else Hermione Granger? I'm not surprised because you are too caught up in yourself. "

Severus glowered as the witch laughed out. "So you come to my table thinking that I am a weak witch to score. It is interesting Professor Snape."

He watched her gather the bottle of Firewhiskey and glass and stood up. "I'm in room 11 if you decide to join me. I promise that I am not what you remember of me."

Severus looked to the witch intrigued as she left him and walked up the stairs. She was leading him on and the chase was delicious and arousing as well. He walked to his table and pulled out a phial and drank it down to clear his mind. The witch turned the tables on him inviting him to her room.

Old Tom looked to him in anger as he moved up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Hen Night

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I write for enjoyment and make not one dollar or pound from this. Descriptive adult situation as this is M for a reason.

Hen Night Chapter4

Severus stood in the hallway for a moment reflecting on Miss Granger's invitation as caution suddenly took over him. No witch in the last eighteen years had ever given him an open invitation to their bedroom. Hell's even the whore's in Knockturn Alley did not want him unless the Madame forced them to him. He reflected on what he knew of the witch.

She was brilliant in potions, a fact that he could not admit openly with the children of Deatheaters when she attended Hogwarts. Despite his harsh treatment of her she excelled after Voldemort was taken care of by Harry Potter. She completed her Potions mastership one year early and was currently under the employment of the Potion's department at the Ministry of Magic. And she was published in Potion's monthly a few times with some amazing theories.

It was more than likely safe as Gryffindor did not normally think of revenge but he pulled out his wand just in case and strode toward the light streaming from room 11. He looked inside allowing just enough of him to be seen and not making a target of himself.

Hermione chuckled when she noticed him at her open door. "So my open invitation to you gave you pause. No wonder you are the Head of Slytherin and such a successful double spy." She stood up and pointed to the mantle above the fireplace. "My wand is over there Professor Snape and I would feel better if you placed your wand there as well."

He looked to the mantle and found her words true and strode over and placed his wand besides hers and turned back to her. He allowed her control curious as to what would happen next.

She moved beside him and closed the door to her room. "I'm not a witch that normally indulges in pointless one night stands and tonight will be one but I prefer to do it my way. Are you game to that Professor Snape?"

"I am Miss Granger." Addressing her as she did to him. "But know this…"

She moved to him and placed a finger on his lips and silenced him. "No threats. Just a witch and a wizard together for a moment in time and then back to the real world when we part ways."

He looked to her as she removed his outer robes and folded them neatly and placed them on the settee. She ran her hands over him feeling the tight chest underneath the white shirt. "You hint of power underneath your clothes Severus Snape and I hope to find that tonight. Have a drink while I change into something a bit more pleasing for both of us." Motioning to the bottle and glasses on the table as she left him.

He watched here leave, her words turning him on to something more. Her voice was not of lust but of something that promised to be something more. But the lust was there and evident in undertones and he smelled her arousal. He poured himself a drink and sipped it waiting for her to reappear. This was something that he had never experienced before and he found himself intrigued and willing.

Hermione arrived back holding a bottle of oil in one hand, dressed in a see through white negligee holding a long white towel in her other hand. She covered the low table in her room with the towel and moved to him.

He stood still as she removed his long sleeved shirt and tossed it down, sighing as her nimble fingers ran across his chest tracing the scars. "The male body never ceases to amaze me." She breathed out.

She continued to undress him and stepped away. "Such a fine specimen Professor Snape." She purred out taking note of the scars and his erection jutting out. She grabbed his hand and led him to the table. "Lay down on your stomach Professor Snape."

He did as he was told and felt warm oil spread across his shoulders and felt her sit on his ass and moaned out in pleasure as he felt her nimble fingers working in the oil to his back. Her touch was sensual, something that he never experienced before. With the whores it was always mechanical with no feeling.

She leaned over and pulled back his limp long hair and whispered in his ear. "One night stands are not necessarily a fuck and go Professor Snape. I require more from you and if you do not want that then walk out now. It is all about the act between a witch and a wizard, me and you here together for one moment in time to explore one another without the worries of the outside world."

She heard him growl out "More!" Voice muffled.

He felt her sit on his bum and then felt the drizzle of warm oil on his back. The white lace of her negligee touched his back as she leaned down to massage his shoulders, releasing the tight knots of his muscle. He shuddered and let out an involuntary sigh.

"It's nice isn't it Professor. I have a feeling that you have never experienced this before. I promise it gets better." Her finger slowly ran down the center of his spine.

She massaged his bum and traced a finger down the crack. "A lot of possibilities there but unfortunately we are not prepared." Hearing a soft sigh of pleasure from him. She was surprised that he allowed this because he was a wizard that never allowed power over him not matter what the venue. "Are you enjoying this Professor?"

"I am witch but I wonder what more you have in store for me." The wizard growled out. He never spent so much time with a witch but it was worth it tonight. He not only wanted to fuck her but found that he desired her as well. Oh and he would do exactly that. Fuck her hard after she had her way with him.

"Turn over Professor." Hermione requested and watched him do as requested.

Severus felt her move off him and moved until he was on his back, his impressive erection standing tall. "Do you like what you see Miss Granger?" He purred out.

She stood over him and poured warm oil onto his chest and began to work it in. "I do Professor Snape and soon I will allow you to have your way with me. Just indulge me a little bit longer."

She rubbed his chest and ran a finger along his clavicle eliciting another moan. "Gods witch how do you know this considering you were only with Weasley? He is an imbecile in everything."

Hermione chuckled. "I was not exclusive with Ron Professor. I told you that I was not what I seemed. I spent time with someone who taught me."

She moved down not remarking on the scars that crossed his chest. She traced a finger down the coarse black hair that started from his navel and led down to his cock.

Severus growled out in frustration as she moved lower and did not address his cock, instead using the palm of her hand to message his inner thighs. Gods! He grew even harder at her touch as she moved down, applying oil as needed. She massaged his legs and moved down nimbly pressing his big toe which was known as an erotic point on the male body.

She heard a moan and moved up to his erection. "I supposed I have ignored this." She whispered out. Gods touching his body turned her on so much that the desire she felt after the hen night quadrupled.

Hermione placed her lips on the tip of his cock and placed her other on the base squeezing it tightly. She began to go down on him hearing his surprise as she twisted her hand in a left motion up on his shaft on her down stroke.

Severus closed his eyes and moaned out at the explosive feeling of his cock. Gods if she kept that up he would not last and he wanted his cock wrapped around up her.

He allowed her to continue for a few moments before he snarled out. "Witch it is time I took you!" Pushing her away and stood up as well. "I do not think you need this." Holding a hand out and silently removing the flimsy negligee that adorned her body. He picked her up and kicked open the door leading to her bed and laid her down. "I smell you Miss Granger and I will give you what you want."

Scrambling down he grabbed her legs and wrapped them about his shoulders and plunged in barely hearing her moans as he began to pound into her. He was focused on his need for release only, barely registering her squeal of pleasure as he took her.

The room began to grow hot as he pounded into her, drips of his sweat dripping onto her body as he drove on.

Suddenly the witched stiffened up and he slowed his thrust and felt her velvet walls clap down hard and heard her shout out "Professor!"

He rode through her orgasm and growled out. "That is for you and I am not sated yet."

He felt her sharp nails grab hold of his bum bringing forth a need of more as she held him as he continued. Soon he felt his balls tightened and released into her as he continued to pound into her. "I'm coming!" He shouted out and felt his balls tighten for a moment before he saw stars and pumped into her as he panted out driving into her. Soon his motions slowed and he pulled out of her, wrapping his arms around her for a moment. "Have I satisfied you before your marriage Miss Granger?"

"Yes." She sleepily replied as she fell asleep in his arms.

He waited until the witch was deep in sleep and then moved out of her bed. He looked down to her for a moment before he dressed and left her room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He stood at the back of the chapel observing the marriage of Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger.

He watched as Potter placed a chaste kiss upon Miss Granger's lips before he turned to Miss Weasley and kissed her passionately. She would play second fiddle and that would not be right.

Severus left the chapel as the official announced out. "I present to you Mrs. Ginerva Potter and Mrs. Hemione Potter."

He heard the cheers and remembered the witch in his arms. He was a selfish bastard and he would call in a few markers. In a year or two she would be his.

Fin


End file.
